My Prince: Romance Poetry Anthology
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: This is now an anthology. Some of these are from an advanced creative writing project. I hope you enjoy.
1. My Prince

**A/N: I wrote this poem yesterday while thinking of a certain paring. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my poem.**

* * *

He is there for me when I need him most.

Always kind and protective of me.

When I'm near him I get butterflies,

He is the cause of my blushing.

If anything were to happen to him I would be very sad.

He makes me feel special.

I know he'll never hurt me.

There is nothing I want more than to be with him forever.

I love him with all my heart.

He loves me more than anything.

We complete each other.

He is my prince,

And I am his princess.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all enjoyed this poem. Please review, favorite, and follow **

**To all you flamers: You can take your flames and shove them up where the sun don't shine.**


	2. Memories

**A/N: I decided to make this an anthology. I hope you like this poem.**

**Disclaimer****: See previous poem.**

* * *

The bullies yelling insults and names at me.

The injuries sustained every so often.

Every betrayal and heart shattering moment.

One would think I let these rule my life,

But I don't. Maybe I did in the past, but it was very little.

The times I laughed with friends.

The games I played and stories I read.

All my friends, happiness, love for others, and the love of my life.

Those are the moments I chose to focus on.

They were more plentiful and meant more to me.

Even now, as I lay on my death bed, recalling everything I've been through.

Sure, the bad crosses my mind, but it goes by quickly.

All the good lingers in my mind as I think of it.

Taking my last breath,

My hand slipping out of my lover's hand.

I close my eyes for a final time; the last thing I see is my love's sad face.

I rest eternally with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked this poem. I will upload some more today.**


	3. Why Do You Love Me?

**A/N: Here is next poem.**

**Disclaimer: See first poem.**

* * *

You could have any girl you want, yet you chose me.

People tell me I'm lucky to be with you,

But you say you're the lucky one to have my love.

Why?

Why choose me over the millions of prettier girls out there?

I'm overweight, I have bad teeth, and low self-esteem.

I know I have nice hair and great eyes, but that's all I've ever said that is positive about myself.

You've said that someone could be very beautiful on the outside but their personality can make them one of the ugliest people on Earth.

You tell me that I have the most beautiful personality and I'm also very beautiful on the outside.

Sometimes I find myself not believing you.

I often ask myself this question:

Why do you truly love me?

I'm not complaining, in fact I'm happy to be with you.

You make me feel better when I'm upset.

You protect me when I'm scared.

You hug me when I'm hurt.

You wipe away my tears when I cry.

When I'm pouting and being stubborn you'll sometimes tickle me just to see me smile.

You actually listen to me when I need to talk about my problems.

When I'm angry you'll be there to calm me down.

You'll always be there for me, no matter what.

I know your love for me is true and it's the strongest thing in the world.

You've heard me say this so many times before, but I'm going to say it one more time.

I love you.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you have liked these poems. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	4. Warmth

**A/N: I would like to thank **guest **for reviewing chapter 2 and **the guest reviewer that I know was ChiRose16 **for reviewing chapter 3. Please enjoy this new poem.**

**Disclaimer: See first poem**

* * *

Strong arms that offer a gentle embrace.

Always there when I'm sad, scared, cold, or lonely.

To me he is the best blanket in the world.

He's always there for me when I need him.

I will be forever safe as long as I am with him.

There are some that have tried to take me away from him,

He never lets go.

He never lets them win.

I am embraced by him so much, even now as I write this, and I love it.

In hi arms is my favorite place to be.

On a cold winter night I don't need any blankets,

As long as he is next to me, and I always have him,

I have all the warmth in the world.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked this chapter. Can any of you guess at least one of the people in the paring these poems are about? Please reveiw, follow, and favorite. Flame and terrible things will happen to you.**


	5. A Gift From Me To You

**A/N: No one took a guess at who either of the people in the pairing these poem are about. Hopefully uploading this poem today, July 23, and some of the content of this poem will give you a hint as to who one of the people in the paring is. Also, I would like to thank **INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **and **ChiRose16 **for reviewing chapter 4. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See first poem.**

* * *

I was alone and a little scared for the longest time.

Tormented by other people just because I'm different and insecure.

to me it felt that all hope was lost,

That no one cared.

But, you came into my life and started feeling things.

You protect me and bring out emotions I never really felt before.

Safety,

Kindness,

Happiness,

And love.

Our time together hasn't been that long,

But I know deep in my heart that we are meant to be together.

I love you.

Happy Birthday.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all enjoyed this and that might be able to guess half of the paring these poems are about. I know 2 of my readers already know. Please review, follow, and favorite. If you flame you will wake up with out your kidneys, EJ has been hungry lately. **


End file.
